Cell (α)
Cell is one of the major antagonists of the popular manga and anime franchise Dragon Ball, appearing in the portion of the story more popularly known as Dragon Ball Z. He made his debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion]. Canon Cell hails from the Dragon Ball series, acting as the primary villain of his respective story arc. He is an artificial lifeform created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army, whom the protagonist of Dragon Ball, Goku, had fought with in his younger days. With the genetic material of not only Goku inside him, but also other powerful fighters like Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and more, Cell is considered the ultimate life-form, an extremely powerful and fearsome combination of the fighters he is made up of. Pre-Convergence Though it is unknown for sure what Cell's exact whereabouts were before the events of the event, it can be inferred that he was in the middle of preparing for his Cell Games during his respective story arc of Dragon Ball, judging from the fact that he comes into the event in his "Perfect Cell" form. Plot Involvement Fusion He had minimal active involvement in the plot, mainly limiting his interactions with Cole MacGrath, the Stalk, and others, talking mostly about his desire to fight worthy opponents and expressing his restlessness when not much was happening. In the later stages of Fusion, he publicly revealed himself to be a Traitor, letting his restlessness get the better of him, murdering L as he revealed himself. He sent out several Cell Jr. clones to fight the many Survivors within the area but was quickly dispatched off by Cole and his new found powers. The Ultimate Game After an unspecified amount of time, Cell managed to break free of the illusion he was trapped in back in Fusion, before arriving in the next Murder Game shortly after just like that. He had very minimal involvement within the Murder Game, most notably interacting with Ridley Duchannes during his brief entrance. He would later be deleted by a demonic Monokuma inside the virtual reality and is presumed to have not survived. Epilogue(s) Fusion Though he never received a proper epilogue, due to being defeated by Cole prematurely, Cell was tossed into an illusionary world, though his differed from the others. Instead of finding temptation, Cell was confronted with ruin. He was to be trapped in his illusion for an eternity, forced to die over and over. It wouldn't be until The Ultimate Game that Cell broke free from the illusionary world. Character Relationships * Cole MacGrath - The protagonist of the first two inFamous video games, who made his debut as an NPC in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion The Reapers' Game], and as a Survivor in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion]. The two of them were uneasy allies with little to say to each other, due to their conflicting personalities. Trivia * As mentioned above, this specific form of Cell is his "Perfect" form, and it can be inferred that this is the "Present Timeline" incarnation of him as well. Category: Characters Category: Fusion Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Traitors Category:Survivors